


Castiel-A Season 6 Summary

by posingasme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s06e03 The Third Man, Episode: s06e06 You Can't Handle The Truth, Episode: s06e07 Family Matters, Episode: s06e10 Caged Heat, Episode: s06e12 Like a Virgin, Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, Episode: s06e17 My Heart Will Go On, Episode: s06e18 Frontierland, Episode: s06e19 Mommy Dearest, Episode: s06e20 The Man Who Would Be King, Episode: s06e21 Let It Bleed, Episode: s06e22 The Man Who Knew Too Much, Fun, Gen, Humor, Purgatory, Season/Series 06, Spoilers, Supernatural Spoilers, The Pizza Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/pseuds/posingasme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All you need to know about Castiel in Season 6 of Supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel-A Season 6 Summary

**Author's Note:**

> I created this for fun and posted it to Tumblr and it seemed a shame not to throw it up here too.

**Summary of Season 6 Castiel**

**The Third Man (6x03):**

" _Dean, I’m in the middle of a war_.”…"Yeah, but, Cas, locusts!”…" _Fine. Take me to the locusts_.”…" _Balthazar, what the crap?_ "…" _Fuck, Raphael sucks_.”

**You Can’t Handle the Truth (6x06):**

" _Dean, I’m in the middle of a war_.”…"Yeah, but, Cas, horn!”…" _Nope_.”…"Okay, but SAM!”…" _Dean, seriously, I’m in a war_.”

**Family Matters (6x07):**

" _Okay, yeah, Dean, you’re right, Sam’s fucked up. Samuel isn’t. And I’m in a war. Did I mention the war?_ ”

**Caged Heat (6x10):**

" _Sam, there’s a war!_ "…"Fuck you, Cas. You have to help me because I’m a badass now."…" _Dean, the war-_ "…"Lalalala, not listening, Cas! Sam’s soul! Crowley! Also Meg. Ole!"…" _Fine. But I’m watching a movie first…Dafuq did I just see?_ "…" _Shit, I hate hellhounds. Oh, hello! Pizzaman time!_ "…" _Look, I found some bones which may or may not belong to a guy named Fergus…Kay, so I’ma set those on fire…Also, Sam, don’t do the thing…And did I mention I’m getting my ass kicked in a war?_ ”

**Like a Virgin (6x12):**

" _Dean, you fucked up…Oh, Sam, you’re alive. Good. No, it’s cool. We don’t have to hug. So let me tell you what a little bitch you were last year_.”

**The French Mistake (6x15):**

" _Kay, so Balthazar did that. It’s cool, we’re buds. Also I didn’t let Raphael kill you, but look, things are getting really fucked up in Heaven, guys. Starting to look like I might have to take drastic measures. Just saying._ ”

**My Heart Will Go On (6x17):**

" _Mmkay. Balthazar did another thing. Silly Balthazar_.”…" _Yup, it was all Balthazar, but let’s kill this bitch here_.”…" _Okay, Balthazar, stop killing this bitch here_.”…" _Fine, let’s go back to Impala World_."…" _Dean, Sam, things in Heaven are really fucked up. I’m telling you, I’m getting my ass kicked. Planet’s going to burn. Just…fyi?_ ”

**Frontierland (6x18):**

" _Seriously, there’s a fucking war!_ "…"Yeah, but, Cas, Phoenix!"…" _Yeah, okay, I can stop the war to zap your asses back in time, no problem_."…"Kay, but, but, Cas, we want more time! Why only 24 hours?"…" _Because I fucking said so_.”…" _Shit, I done got fucked up. And now I need another lieutenant. Shit. Shit. I blame Dean_.”…" _Hiya, Bobby. Gonna give your soul a little squeeze, kay?_ ”

**Mommy Dearest (6x19):**

" _We need to move this along_.”…"But, Cas, we’re having a moment!”…" _Seriously, Dean, Sam, I need to get back to my war. Also, there’s a thing with souls-you know what, let’s not get into it_.”…" _So apparently I can’t do anything. Sucks. You know what sucks more? Dean Winchester. You suck more_.”…" _Can we hurry this up a bit?_ "…"Cas, we’re saving perfectly innocent kids by driving them to another town. It’s cool, we checked one of the two of them for monster infection. And yes it’s going to take both of us to deliver innocent children to another town."…" _Hurry up. I’ll blow up the head of the guy we’re interrogating in the meantime_."…" _Well, shit. You killed the Mother of All. I’m so pissed, I could take out a whole diner full of monsters right now with one hand. No, really, cover your eyes_.”…" _Wha? Crowley? No, that bitch is definitely dead_.”…" _Hello, Crowley. I made an oops_.”

**The Man Who Would be King (6x20):**

" _Dean, I’m getting my ass kicked_.”…"Not listening, Cas.”…" _Dean, the war is going really badly_."…"Don’t care, Cas."…" _Dean, Raphael is going to destroy your planet_.”…"Kay, but, Cas, Dr. Sexy, MD is on. Stow it, okay?”…" _Dean, I might have to do something kind of crazy, because otherwise Raphael will blow me up and restart the Apocalypse, and Lucifer and Michael will shred you and Sam and the rest of humanity_.”…"Okay, but nothing too crazy, okay?”…" _Fuck, Raphael sucks so much Crowley’s starting to look good_.”…" _Dad, I’m seriously out of options. Wanna chime in? Anytime? Angel’s gotta do what an angel’s gotta do, Dad. Just say no if you think I’m wrong. Yeah, I didn’t think so._ ”

**Let It Bleed (6x21):**

" _Dean, let me explain_.”…"Lalala not listening, jerkface!”…" _I’m trying to tell you the Apocalypse-_ "…"Shut up, Cas!"…" _Hey, Balthazar, my best buddy and the only one who understands me! Wait, what?_ "…"Cas, don’t do the thing."…" _Dean, I have to do the thing. Here, I made Lisa all better_.”…"Okay, but before you get back to whatever it is you’re doing, vacationing in Heaven or whatever, bleach these people’s brains, kay?”…" _Sure, Dean_.”

**The Man Who Knew Too Much (6x22):**

" ** _I’m God, bitches!_** "…"Cas, we did not see this coming! Why didn’t you tell us the war was going badly for you?"…" ** _Fuck you, Dean_**.”


End file.
